


Shadow Cannot Hide Desire

by Jukebox_Draws



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Usagi Yojimbo
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Miyamoto Usagi, Brainwashing, Dark Usagi, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, Foot Clan Au, Gay Disaster Leonardo, Gay Panic, Leonardo is an adorable lil shit, M/M, Mutual Pining, Ninja, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Samurai, Sorry Not Sorry, big gay, usagi yojimbo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jukebox_Draws/pseuds/Jukebox_Draws
Summary: Leonardo Hamato was not from this world. His father, Master Splinter, had brought Leonardo and his brothers to this world when they were very young. They would be safe here. Safe from the horrible dangers of their homeworld. Safe from the prying eyes that would not accept them as they were. Here they could walk the streets in broad daylight, and no one would bat an eye at their presence. It was quite a relief.But when Oroku Saki began his reign over the land, Leonardo began training.He swore to be the hero that this land so desperately needed.For weeks he had heard rumors from the townspeople that Saki was training an apprentice.He just hadn't taken into account that this apprentice might just be the most handsome white rabbit he's ever seen...
Relationships: Leonardo & Miyamoto Usagi, Leonardo/Miyamoto Usagi
Kudos: 14
Collections: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Since Usagi's father was never given a canon name I just sort of, made one up.  
> This story takes place in Usagi's realm for anyone who is confused.

Ask anyone in Japan and they’d tell you. Oroku Saki was the most feared warlord in all the provinces. He was merciless, ruthless and cunning. Winning battle after battle until finally he overthrew Kumajiro Usagi, the only other lord in the land with enough power to rival him. Their battles shook the earth. The day would be remembered by many as the day a dark cloud fell over the land. Kumajiro Usagi was an honorable warrior, and put up valiant stands against the tyrant. But his efforts were for not, as Saki fought without honor. With the thrust of an assassins sword in the dark of night, Kumajiro Usagi died. Leaving his son, young Miyamoto Usagi, an orphan at the tender age of only one. The assassin in a panic, had brought the wailing child to his master, asking permission to dispose of it in the nearby river.

Saki held up his hand, stood and held out his arms. The assassin dropped the baby into his arms and quickly bowed before leaving the room. The tyrant stared down his nose at the rabbit child. As much as he despised children, something deep inside his being protested against the idea of throwing the young rabbit into the river. He bounced the baby gently as it began to calm down, having the reassuring feeling of being held. Miyamoto Usagi opened his eyes. Even at such a young age, Saki could see the burning red rubies of the boy's father. If this child were anything like his father, it would be pitiful to waste such talent.

Saki handed the baby off to one of his servants, requesting that the child be fed and put to sleep. 

His training would begin soon.

Leonardo Hamato was not from this world. His father, Master Splinter, had brought Leonardo and his brothers to this world when they were very young. They would be safe here. Safe from the horrible dangers of their homeworld. Safe from the prying eyes that would not accept them as they were. Here they could walk the streets in broad daylight, and no one would bat an eye at their presence. It was quite a relief.

But when Oroku Saki began his reign over the land, Leonardo began training. Granted he was only a small baby, barely even a toddler, so his training didn’t consist of much at first. Master Splinter always told him that he had a keen sense of seeing the good and evil within people. His brothers always joked that it was his “sixth sense”.

Once Leonardo had reached the ripe age of 18, his sword prowess excelled that of even his master. It all felt so natural to him. The glint of the steel blade in the sun. The sounds of the insects, birds and rushing river around him fading away. Leaving only himself, his blade and his opponent. He often practiced with training dummies made from bamboo and rice sacks filled with sand. He would imagine Saki’s face as he drove his blade through the tyrant's black heart. Of course, it was only a rice sack. But, Leonardo swore to himself, nearly every night before bed, that he would bring light back to this land he called home. A land that welcomed him and his family with open arms. He would present Saki’s head to his master on a silver platter if he had to. 

He swore to be the hero that this land so desperately needed.

For weeks he had heard rumors from the townspeople that Saki was training an apprentice. The fine details kept changing depending on who was telling the rumor, but Leo managed to catch onto a few major points that stayed relatively similar. This apprentice had been adopted by Saki when he was just a baby. His prowess with a blade had been unmatched by anyone in Saki’s clan. He had heard a few mention that this warrior had blades made by the god of the underworld, and that the deity had forged them from the bones of those the warrior had slain. 

“I must defeat this apprentice if I am to get to Saki.” Leonardo sat on his knees before his sensei. Splinter stroked his beard thoughtfully, eyes closed in deep thought.

“Leonardo, this burden on your shoulders is too much for you to carry alone. Perhaps you would fare better with your brothers.”  
Leo looked down at his fists clenched in his lap.

“With all due respect, Father, I do not wish to put them in danger. I vowed to stop Saki, so that is my duty alone to take on.” The blue banded ninja kept his head and eyes low as his master hummed thoughtfully.

“...I suppose you are correct. But please, my son, be careful.” Leo could sense the fatherly instinct in his sensei. The turtle gave his master a reassuring hug before grabbing his katanas.

“Of course, Father.” Leonardo smiled softly


	2. Burnt By Red Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo moves quickly to end Oroku Saki. Though his opponent moves quicker.

His brothers waited by the door to say goodbye and wish him luck. Michelangelo and Donatello were rather cranky having been woken up at such an ungodly hour of the morning. Leonardo wanted the cover of darkness as he was sneaking into Saki’s fortress, so he had made the decision to leave at around one in the morning. 

“Good luck, bro.” Mikey gave his brother a bear hug that nearly crushed him. Donnie gave him a pat on the shoulder and Raph gave him a smile. Raphael wasn’t one for physical contact, so Leo didn’t force him into anything. But the smile was warm and it made Leo’s heart swell with the assurance that his brother loved him, and wished him well.

Finally out of the house, the blue banded ninja wasted no time. Jogging down the dirt path, his katanas clanking softly against his shell. 

Once Saki’s fortress was within his sights, the ninja ducked into the shadows. Taking a deep breath, and becoming one with the darkness that surrounded him. There were several guards standing at attention outside the gates. Leo concluded that sneaking in through the roof was the best course of action. So he began climbing. The bright moonlight washing over the expanse of the building gave him many shadows to use as cover from passing guards. The wind rustling the leaves of nearby trees helped to blend his footsteps into the natural sounds of the forest around him. 

Slipping slowly into the darkness between the roof and the ceiling, Leo lifted the panels made from bamboo to look down into the hallway. The guards barely made it past the corner when Leo poked his head through. Following the timing of the guards outside, those two wouldn’t be back on this side of the building for the next fifteen minutes at least. Leonardo made sure to keep a mental timer, as he dropped down silently onto the soft wooden floor. The creaky floorboards barely made a noise. The floors were designed to squeak and make noise, to alert the guards to oncoming enemies. But Leonardo had taken this into consideration beforehand, and spent many hours sneaking across the dojo in the middle of the night, using the excuse that he was thirsty to practice crossing floors without making a sound. The blue banded ninja couldn’t help but be proud of himself as he made his way through several hallways without being detected. 

Finally he arrived at Saki’s bed chamber. The large double doors donned the clan’s symbol, and two guards rested at their posts on either side of the door. Their slumped forms and bobbing heads indicated to Leo that they were tired, and drifting in and out of sleep. They would be easy to get rid of without making a sound. Splinter had taught him the quietest and most lethal parts of the body to strike in order to quickly and silently immobilize the opponent. Acting swiftly, the blue banded ninja drove his swords into the guards' sides, piercing vital organs and severing their vocal chords. The two neko died almost instantly, having no time to cry out or groan in pain as their blood pooled onto the floor. Leo knew it was only a matter of time before the blood soaked through the floorboards and dripped from the ceiling below, which would alert passing guards that something was wrong. 

The turtle climbed back into the ceiling, crawling just a little ways past the door to the bed chamber. Leonardo spotted his target. Oroku Saki was sleeping soundly in his large bed, the furs and silk pillows circling him like arms protecting him from the outside world. Even in his sleep, he kept a disapproving scowl on his pale face. The turtle also noticed someone else in the bed. 

That must be the rumored apprentice. The muscular bulk seemed humorously stuffed into a rabbit's body, muscles shifting and relaxing with every long drawn out breath. His snow white fur glowed eerily in the dim light from the open window. The moon cast ghostly shadows across the room. His red and burgundy haori and hakama were designed for samurai, but the mask that covered his nose and mouth also indicated to Leonardo that this rabbit had been trained in more than just bushido and samurai codes. Long white ears with several piercings in them were pulled back into a topknot, and his brow was furrowed in fitful slumber. Shoulder and knee pads brandishing the clan emblem still stuck to his body. The fabric of his fingerless gloves and arm guards made a slight rustling noise as the rabbit shifted positions in bed. Leonardo took note of the wakizashi and katana resting beside the bed, just within arms reach of the rabbit.

The turtle moved swiftly and silently towards the bed. Inching his way forward, pausing whenever the rabbits ear twitched. Once the rabbit stirred, only when he relaxed back into the pillows again did Leo move. Feather light touches to the floorboards as he unsheathed one of his katanas. Oroku Saki was obscured by the turtle’s shadow. The blue banded ninja could feel the evil seething from him like a cauldron overflowing with poison. He heard the cries of the people that were slain by his hand, the widows and orphans he left in the wake of such destruction. It was all going to end now. 

“It’s all over now.” Leo’s voice was barely a whisper as he lifted his sword, preparing to plunge it through Saki’s cold black heart. As he brought his sword down, his body froze as he felt the blade clash with metal instead of skin or fabric. 

He saw a three fingered pale furry hand gripping a wakizashi, blocking Leo’s blade from striking it’s target. Following the white fur, Leo’s cool blue eyes met burning rubies.

The rabbit was awake.

The turtle felt his blood run cold with panic as the rabbit glared at him with undying rage. He moved so fast, Leo barely had time to duck out of the way when the long eared samurai brought his other sword towards his head.

Rolling over his shell, Leonardo quickly got to his feet and took a fighting stance. He didn’t care if he had to kill every guard in this building, he was going to end Oroko Saki’s life tonight. He narrowed his eyes as the rabbit took a fighting stance a few feet away from him. No longer covered by the confines of blankets and furs, the samurai took a wide stance, planting his feet to the floor. Leo couldn’t see below the bridge of his nose, but he could tell that the rabbit was scowling.

“Who do you serve, assassin?” The rabbit spoke. His voice, though young, carried a heaviness to it that would normally come with many decades of life. Leonardo stayed silent, pointing his katanas at his opponent. Though he had imagined that the man in front of him would be Saki. This rabbit was the next best thing he supposed. 

The rabbit took the turtle’s silence as a declaration of battle. Lifting his swords, the samurai quickly moved to the side to attack the intruder where he was most vulnerable. Leo had taken the time to make himself aware of every weak spot on his body, every stance that left vulnerability, and where it was located. He had figured that if he somehow got into a fight, the opponent would first try to attack the weakest part of him, the soft flesh on his sides between his plastron and carapace. He had learned to protect that area at a young age. 

Somehow the sound of swords clashing and grunting from either warrior did not wake Saki. He only stirred before settling back down into the pillows once more. Leonardo had made several attempts to drive his sword into the tyrant but the rabbit thwarted his blade every time. 

Eventually the sun began to rise over the horizon, sending soft pink and orange light billowing into the room. The rabbit was cast in shadow, panting and covered in sweat. Leo growled as he heard guards approaching the doors. His cover was blown. He had to get out of there. He bolted for the window and quickly descended the rock wall to the trees below. As he snuck silently down the dirt path towards his village, he saw the rabbit watching him from the open window of his master's bed chamber. Those burning red eyes boring into his soul with every step.


	3. Beauty And Soft Morning Dew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo can't help but want to see the rabbit again. So he returns to the fortress for round two.

Upon returning back to his home, his brothers and father had immediately begun questioning him. They asked so many things at once, Leo could feel a migraine coming. Splinter shushed them when he realized his son wasn’t speaking.

“Leonardo? Is everything alright?” The rat placed his hand on Leo’s shoulder. All Leo could do was shake his head, taking a moment to gather his wild thoughts before finally forming a coherent sentence.

“I couldn’t do it…”

“What?” Mikey sat next to Leo on the floor. Donnie and Raph looked both confused and concerned. Leo rubbed the bridge of his beak with his fingers before speaking again.

“The rumors about his apprentice… they’re true. It was a rabbit, a white rabbit… he was very skilled… I couldn’t get to Saki… the rabbit sleeps in the bed chamber with him. Now that the rabbit knows I’m a threat, he’ll be expecting me to come back.” It wasn’t long before Leo began to break down into tears. That was his one chance, his only shot. And he had wasted it.

“My son, do not blame yourself. Once you recover, we can try again.” Splinter grabbed a washcloth and tended to Leonardo’s wounds. A few small cuts and a larger gash on his arm from the rabbits blades. Surprisingly, the blue banded ninja didn’t feel the sting of the cuts until Splinter attempted to clean them. It was most likely due to the adrenaline coursing through him. The rabbits burning red eyes staring at him through the darkness still fresh in his mind. He had a feeling he would never forget those eyes.

“I’ll try again tonight. I’ll keep trying every night if I have to. I’ll make sure Oroko Saki dies.” Leonardo clenched his fist as he muttered to himself.

“You have done well, Usagi.” Saki sat on the bed next to his apprentice. The rabbit wrapped his wounds meticulously, his eyes still burning with adrenaline.

“Thank you, master.” Usagi muttered a quick show of gratitude towards the praise before focusing back on his wounds. Saki sipped his cup of tea quietly.

“He will return… I can feel it. He’s different from all the other assassins.” The rabbit clenched his fists and scowled. Saki nodded thoughtfully. 

“You will get another chance to prove your worth to me, young apprentice. This kame ninja seems to be a worthy opponent.” 

Usagi spent the rest of his day training. He thought long and hard about the turtle he had encountered the night before as he went through his morning katas. His blue eyes, as deep as the deepest ocean, beckoned him to come closer, like a steel trap. Such a stark contrast to his fiery red irises. The kame moved with vigor and strength, and it took a great deal of effort to keep track of him. Usagi hadn’t expected this ninja to be different from all the other dishonorable assassins that had come before. But unlike those ninja, this kame had acted alone. He was going to return, having not achieved his objective yet. Usagi was sure that he would see those blue eyes again. And this time, he wasn’t quite sure if he could ignore their pull.

Just like clockwork, Leonardo had returned the following night. More determined than ever to achieve his goal. And, just like clockwork, Usagi was ready. He requested to face the turtle alone, so no guards were on duty that night. The rabbit waited outside the fortress, swords glinting in the moonlight and brushing against the swaying grass. Leonardo knew he wasn’t going to get into the fortress without facing the rabbit, so he let down his shadowy guard and stepped into the light. Unsheathing his swords and making the rabbit aware of his presence. Those burning rubies narrowed.

“I knew you would return, kame.” 

“I don’t wish to hurt you. I’m just here for your master.” Leonardo’s nervous system felt electric as the rabbit’s ear twitched. His heart pounded in his chest.

“If you wish to bring harm to my master, you’ll have to kill me first!” The rabbit charged at the turtle. A blur of white and red passed by him so fast. Leo heard Usagi’s battle cry before he felt the rabbit’s foot connect with the back of his shell. Thankfully Usagi’s sandal didn’t hurt much and it only sent Leo tumbling a few feet. He rolled across the grass, but before he had the chance to spring to his feet, he felt the tip of a blade press against his throat. Gods, this rabbit was fast.

“Surrender now, ninja.” The rabbit grimaced underneath his mask. Leo gulped, his adams apple bobbing and brushing up against the tip of his opponents blade. The blue banded ninja remembered something his brothers, Raphael and Michelangelo, taught him. It was a last resort, used more for surviving than fighting. He considered surrendering only briefly, before realizing that Saki would most likely kill him as soon as the rabbit brought him in. This was his last chance. His brothers were never going to let him live it down.

“What’s your name?” Leo began, trying to relax his tense muscles. The rabbit’s nose twitched under his mask. His eyes swam with questions, mostly about whether this turtle was worth trusting.

“...Usagi…” The rabbit hesitantly answered. Leo’s eyes widened. 

“Usagi? As in… Kumajiro Usagi?” 

“He was my father… he abandoned me… my master found me and saved me.” 

No. That couldn’t be right. Saki was a tyrant. A dictator who took life without care. Surely his blackened and rotten heart didn’t contain the capacity to care for a child. At least not properly.

“How did you get that scar over your eye?” 

Usagi knew that the turtle was stalling with questions. But he figured that his death was inevitable. He humored the turtle by answering his pointless questions. All while keeping the knife pointed at his throat.

“I disobeyed my master… and received punishment.” His answer was so simple, but Leonardo could feel the shift in his demeanor. It was as if he were reflecting on a distant and rather painful memory. The ninja could feel the falter in his impeccable form.

“Usagi-” Leo was about to ask another question until he felt the tip of the sword press down further towards his throat. He nearly choked. Restraining a gasp, The turtle pressed his hands further into the dirt at his sides.

“No more questions, ninja scum!” The rabbit narrowed his eyes. The moonlight made them shine even brighter. Gods, Leo could get lost in those eyes. Was he allowed to say that he thought they were perfect?

“You won’t live to see sunrise. Stop delaying the inevitable.” Usagi growled. Oh. Leonardo liked that sound. He hadn’t gotten too close to Usagi the night before. He hadn’t been able to hear his voice up close, where every hum and vibration deep in the rabbit’s throat tickled his ears. He saw Usagi’s snowy white fur, such a stark contrast from his eyes, glisten like morning dew in the moonlight. As much as Leonardo tried to convince himself that this rabbit was his enemy, he couldn’t help himself. Usagi flinched at seeing the turtle’s hand extend upwards slowly. 

“Don’t move! I mean it!” Usagi tightened his grip on the blade but his threat did nothing to deter the turtle. Leo’s strong calloused hand brushed over the fur on Usagi’s arm. The blue banded ninja could feel the muscle underneath the fur tensing at his touch. The rabbit’s fur was so soft. Softer than anything Leonardo had touched before. Usagi looked confused but he didn’t pull away.

“You’re really soft…” Leo smiled. Usagi stared at his opponent with a blank expression.

“I’m Leonardo, by the way… I know your name, it’s only fair that you know mine.” The turtle smirked softly as if he were introducing himself to a stranger at a completely normal and casual event. Usagi didn’t pull away when he felt Leo’s strong fingers thread through the fur on his arm. Granted, he had flinched, but didn’t pull away. The last time someone had touched him in such a way, Usagi couldn’t even remember.

Usagi repeated the name over and over again in his mind. Leonardo. Such a unique name. Dare he say beautiful? It suited the ninja well. Leonardo sounded like a strong name, and this turtle was indeed strong. Usagi could see the turtle had relaxed, no longer shivering or trembling at the thought that his death was being pressed against his throat. The rabbit couldn’t help but admire the turtle’s confidence. 

“Hey… Usagi?” Usagi was snapped out of his thoughts as Leonardo cleared his throat.

“Are you gonna… kill me now? Cause we can lay here all night if you want, I was just wondering.”   
Usagi swallowed a chuckle that threatened to leave his chest. Why was he allowing himself to be charmed by this creature? Slowly and steadily he moved his sword away from its place at Leonardo’s throat. Leo slowly sat up.

“Thanks.” Leo inhaled deeply and let out a sigh of relief. He thought for sure that the rabbit was going to drive his sword through his throat. 

“Are we supposed to fight now?” The ninja scratched the back of his neck nervously. Usagi’s blank expression of confusion turned back into a grimace.

“Leave this place, now…” The rabbit’s sword glinted in the moonlight as he pointed it at the turtle. Leo backed away towards the bushes. 

“I’ll come back tomorrow night… maybe we can hang out some more? Without trying to kill each other?” Leonardo only partially lied when he made his suggestion. He certainly was going to return the next night, if his master permitted it. He wanted to see those burning eyes again. But he knew Usagi would still try to end his life. He had a duty to perform to his master after all.

The rabbit said nothing, but the confirmation was clear in his eyes and the softening of his features under his mask.


	4. A Mouth Full of Venom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saki catches onto Usagi's game with the kame ninja.

The next night was the same as the two previous. Leonardo arrived at the fortress to find Usagi waiting for him outside in the soft grass. The moonlight making his fur glow and his eyes twinkle. They would fight. Sometimes Leo would pin Usagi to a nearby tree or to the ground. His heart skipped a beat seeing his opponent like that. Sometimes Usagi would get the better of him, taking advantage of a fault in his follow through or a blind spot that he hadn’t considered. But most times it would end in a draw. Both opponents running out of breath and time. The rising sun would always mark the end of their duels. Leonardo would disappear into the shadows and Usagi would venture back into the confines of his master's fortress.

On the sixth night, Usagi had begun to grow impatient. These little duels were pointless, he had much better things to be doing. So, why did he love them so much? Why did he love seeing Leonardo struggle underneath him? His brow furrowed as he twisted and pinched the dumplings into their proper shape. The rabbit placed the dumplings inside the steamer and covered it with it’s wooden lid. Why was he making food for Leonardo? He needed a break from the fighting. Their constant bickering. The blue clad ninja couldn’t be a smart aleck if his mouth was full of pork and vegetables. 

Usagi tapped his fingers against the counter as he waited for the dumplings to finish. The tea he had put on the fire started at a slow sizzle and rose to a screech. He poured two small cups and placed them on the tray with bowls of miso soup and dumplings. He took the tray out to the soft grass in front of his master’s fort gates. He waited with anticipation for the turtle to arrive.

“Aw, did you cook for me, Usagi?” The rabbits ear twitched upon hearing Leonardo’s voice. He grimaced at the smugness in the turtle’s voice, even more when he saw the grin.

“I got bored with fighting you.” Usagi followed Leo’s every move with his eyes as his opponent sat down across from him. “So I thought I’d shut you up by stuffing your mouth.”

“How do I know it’s not poisoned?” Leo raised an eye ridge as he took the chopsticks that were offered to him. Usagi pulled down his mask.

“Oh please, poison would be far too quick of a death for you.” Usagi broke his chopsticks and began to eat. Saying a quick prayer in soft Japanese before poking his chopsticks into the first dumpling. 

Leo felt his cheeks grow warm when the rabbit pulled down his mask to eat. His nose, as black as the night sky, twitched as the smell of the food hit him straight on without the barrier of the dark fabric. It took all of his will power not to touch Usagi’s fluffy cheeks and plump lips. The blue clad ninja broke his chopsticks and started eating, taking a small nibble out of the dumpling in hopes of distracting himself. It was stuffed full of pork and steamed vegetables, the enticing smell making the turtle’s stomach churn and grumble. He chewed thoughtfully, watching Usagi with one eye and keeping the other on his food. 

Usagi felt Leonardo’s eyes on him as he sipped his soup. It was a little salty, but it was better than most of his previous attempts. Despite the distraction of food, Usagi found his eyes wandering the turtle in front of him. He was a worthy opponent, strong and full of life. No matter how many times the rabbit knocked him down, Leonardo would always be back on his feet within seconds. He supposed that was why their bouts always ended in a draw. Usagi was a heavy mass of solid muscle. A boulder planted in the ground that couldn’t be upturned. Leonardo was a mighty gale. He was surprising, fast and devastating to all who stand in his way. The unstoppable force had finally met the immovable object.

“Thank you, Usagi. That was delicious!” Leo placed his chopsticks down beside his now empty bowl and plate. Usagi had barely gotten thorough half of his meal when the turtle announced that he was finished. 

“I have three brothers,” Leonardo explained. “So, naturally we fight over food. I became a fast eater.” 

Usagi listened with interest as he absentmindedly chewed his food. If there were more of these turtles, why didn’t Leonardo bring them along? Surely, having a numbers advantage over the rabbit would be ideal for him. But the blue clad ninja insisted on coming alone.

“Growing up we’d fight over everything. Our sensei eventually bought four of everything whenever we went out to prevent us from fighting in the village square.” Leo chuckled as he finished his sentence. He sneakily poked one of his chopsticks into the last remaining dumpling on Usagi’s plate. The turtle quickly swallowed the food before the rabbit had a chance to protest. Usagi flinched and bit back a chuckle. He ended up snorting instead. Leonardo grinned when Usagi covered his mouth with the back of his hand out of embarrassment.

“Pardon me.” He said quickly. The blue banded ninja smiled.

“That’s adorable.” Leo said the words before he could stop himself. What was he doing? The rabbit would probably try to kill him again after that comment.

Usagi didn’t move. He was frozen. His hand still pressed against his mouth. The silence between them was deafening. The tension was so thick that Leo swore a slash from his sword would cut through it like a stick of butter. The rabbit cleared his throat and quickly gathered up the plates, bowls and cups. He quickly stood up.

“Thank you… for sharing this meal with me… Leonardo-san.” With that Usagi turned on his heel and walked back inside the fortress, his nose twitching with anticipation. Leo looked slightly shocked as he stood up, still trying to process the honorific that followed his name. An honorific commonly used between friends.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then…” Leonardo whispered to nobody in particular as he left.

Usagi slowly slipped into the darkness of the kitchen. He was about to place the used dishes into the sink when he heard someone clear their throat. He recognized the sound all too well. He saw the orange glow of a lantern and the familiar disapproving scowl of his master.

“Where have you been?” Saki grumbled, holding the lantern out with one hand and the other resting behind his back in a regal position. Usagi nearly dropped the dishes, forgetting about them completely as he dropped to his knees before his master. He bowed before attempting to explain himself.

“M-Master, I was just eating my supper outside.” The rabbit took deep breaths, his chest heaving slowly as he calmed himself from the shock of being caught.

“Did I give you permission?” The rhetorical question rolled off Saki’s tongue like a snake hissing. Usagi internally cringed. He had heard that question more times than he cared to mention.

“No… forgive me master. I did not mean to upset you-”

“Why did you bring two plates? And two cups?” Saki inspected the dishes that Usagi had nearly dropped on the floor but had managed to place onto the counter before bowing.

“Did you eat with someone?” The question was calm. But Usagi could hear the blood boiling in his masters veins with every word. He was getting angry. And when Oroku Saki got angry, people would get hurt. Usagi would get hurt.

“Y-Yes. I ate with the kame ninja who had been attempting your life. I am getting close to him. So when the time is right I can liberate this world from his treachery!” Usagi clenched his fists in an attempt to appear serious. Truth be told, he didn’t want to hurt Leonardo. He had grown fond of the kame ninja. Even though they had spent only a few nights together, Usagi felt that they had known each other their whole lives. 

“Miyamoto. No more games. Tomorrow night, if the kame returns… I want you to end his life. Then bring me proof of his demise.” Saki stood beside Usagi who was now hunched over, his forehead nearly touching the floor.

“Or else you will suffer the consequences in his place…”


	5. A Perfect Heart Carved From Broken Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi and Leonardo meet again and Leo discovers that his suspicions were correct.

The next night the ninja arrived carrying a small wicker basket. A cloth hid the basket’s contents from Usagi’s eyes as Leonardo appeared in the moonlit field, the shadows receding from his form like a cloak being pulled away.

“Good evening, Usagi-san.” The turtle smiled, a wide smile, as he sat in the grass. Usagi felt compelled to sit as well, but he just couldn’t.

“Leonardo-san,” The samurai began, “You can’t come back here anymore.”

Leo’s smile dropped, “Why?”

“My master,” Usagi gripped the hilt of his swords, “He caught wind of what we are doing. He has tasked me with ending your life. He has asked me to bring proof of your demise…”

Leonardo frowned. He knew this would happen eventually, he’d just hoped that this charade would last just a little while longer. Perhaps one more night.

“Do you want to kill me?” The blue clad ninja broke the silence, standing up and leaving the basket by his feet. Usagi was caught off guard by the impromptu question.

“W-What?” 

Leonardo felt the falter again, the same one he felt only a few nights before. It was as if the rabbit was covered in a porcelain shell, and with each word from the turtles mouth, the shell cracked just a little. Eventually the shell would crumble, and Leonardo would be able to see the real Usagi. The son of Kumajiro Usagi, not the apprentice of Oroku Saki.

“Do you want to kill me?” Leonardo repeated the question as he stepped closer. Usagi’s instincts told him this was a bad idea. Usagi’s instincts told him to run. Run far away from the turtle to save himself the aching in his limbs and chest. To save himself the aching in his heart. Truth be told, he was beginning to like (he could’ve never brought himself to say love) Leonardo Hamato. He liked spending time with the ninja. He liked his jokes, his senseless arguments. 

“Leonardo-san…” Usagi forced himself to turn away, pulling off his mask to take in a deep inhale. The rabbit couldn’t bear to look into the turtle's blue eyes, glimmering with the pure white light of the moon. He gripped the front of his haori, pulling and tugging the fabric in a nervous panic as he stared down at the ground. He could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears as the blood rushed to his face. Even under the mask, the warm pink was obvious. 

“I don’t think you want to kill me.” Usagi could feel Leonardo stepping closer, his plastron pressing against his back. The contact made Usagi’s mind go blank. His stomach nearly did flips when he felt Leo’s rough hands press against his forearms, which were still held in front of him, grasping at his robe. The strong calloused fingers threaded through his fur and slipped into his palms. His skin burned wherever Leonardo touched, the feeling of positive contact that wasn’t a slap or a strike with the butt of a sword being new to Usagi’s electrified nerves. The rabbit stared straight ahead, his nose twitching frantically as if searching for an escape. It was only when he felt Leo’s hot breath against his neck did he remind himself that he too needed to breathe. Usagi let out an inhale that he’d forgotten he was holding. 

Leonardo’s hands stopped at his elbows.

“Show me your shoulders.”

It was a simple command that anyone else would’ve complied too without much of a second thought. But to Usagi it was as if the turtle was asking him to share his deepest darkest secret.

“Please.” The added politeness only seemed to push Usagi further into denial. He couldn’t be hopelessly in love with this stranger he barely knew. The rabbits hands shakily moved towards his shoulder pads, removing them slowly. They slipped out of his fingers and clattered to the ground. His fingers curled around his haori, desperately trying to remove the fabric, as if it took a great deal of effort.

Leonardo saw the bruises. He saw the cuts that were just now starting to heal, as if they had been slacking off and finally decided to get to work now that someone was paying attention to them. The turtle was terrified to touch them, his hand shakily resting just below where they stopped appearing. Usagi stared forward, not looking at Leonardo. Leo could feel the tense muscles, he was as stiff as a board. It was understandable, Leo thought, seeing that this was the first time he’s ever been this close to anyone. Truthfully, it was not the blue clad ninjas place to say anything on the matter of how his master chose to discipline him. But, seeing as Usagi surely did not do anything wrong, Leo had his suspicions that these bruises were something far more cruel.

“Did he do this to you?” The turtle's expression got even more grim as he gently pulled the haori down, revealing the rabbits back. He expected to see more scars, and he was correct. His stomach churned and shifted uneasily, like a ship in a turbulent storm, at the sight of the long thin scars that criss crossed Usagi’s back. Lashes from a whip. The scars could not be excused to old wounds from enemies. They were fresh, some of the dried blood still staining the rabbits fur where the servants must've missed a few spots, or given up scrubbing due to tiredness.

Usagi said nothing. But gave a quick nod, his ears bouncing slightly in their topknot. Leonardo reached a hand up and touched one. He noticed that the rabbit visibly flinched at the feeling of his ears being touched.

“...Does he pull your ears?” Leonardo knew that pulling a rabbit's ears was painful. Sometimes, if pulled too hard, it would cause permanent damage. Some rabbit warriors hid their ears under helmets or tucked into their robes. But some chose not to, Usagi being one of them.   
“O-Only when I deserve it.” 

Leonardo didn’t like that response. Something wasn’t right. He couldn’t, in good conscience, let Usagi go back inside that fortress. Not if Saki was waiting for him inside. Waiting for him to bring back the turtles severed head on a silver platter just to be treated like a living thing and not some expendable piece of property that could be thrown away in a moment's notice.

“I-I shouldn’t be here.” Usagi suddenly pulled his haori up and tied it tight again. Leonardo grabbed his arm, stopping him from moving any further away from him. The rabbit instinctively reached for his sword.

“Usagi.” Leonardo closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to the rabbits. Usagi unsheathed his sword with one swift motion just before feeling the turtle’s hot mouth. His mind went blank, emptiness where there were once coherent thoughts. His body felt numb to the world around him. All he could see, hear, feel, was Leonardo. Their hearts were practically beating in sync as Leo pressed his hands to Usagi’s back, pulling him closer. The rabbit raised his sword, preparing to drive it into the turtle’s chest, preparing to end his inner turmoil with one deft stroke… 

Usagi’s fingers unfurled from the handle, and he let the blade fall into the grass. His muscles felt weak, but just strong enough to wrap his arms comfortably around the turtle's neck. Leonardo kept his lips pressed against Usagi’s, pressing him closer with each frantic breath. Usagi’s twitching nose and wiggling whiskers tickled his cheeks. The blue clad ninja could feel the rabbits short claws scratching at his skin as his fingers curled intensely around his neck, grasping at whatever they could find.

“Come with me.” The turtle panted out as they both pulled away. Their faces dark with blush and their eyes gleaming with heat and desire.

“I-I couldn’t…” Usagi placed his hands on Leo’s plastron and tried to push himself away. Hands and muscles that were once so strong, now could barely hold up his own weight as he attempted to leave the warm embrace of the turtle he had grown so fond of. 

“You can.” Leo assured him, his voice soft but confident. “Saki is evil. He shouldn’t be treating you like this. This is not the future your father wanted for you-”

“What do you know about anything?!” Usagi, suddenly finding strength again, pushed the turtle away from him. 

“You think you can simply appear and tell me how to live?! How dare you…” The rabbit wiped his mouth with a look of disgust on his face. Leonardo could feel his heart aching.

“You’re lucky I don’t kill you where you stand.” Usagi picked up his sword and pointed it at the turtle. “Leave this place. Never return…” 

Usagi felt his heart shatter.

“Next time I see you… I will kill you, Leonardo.”

The blue clad ninja backed towards the trees as the sky began to lighten with the rising sun. It cast a bright orange glow over everything in its wake. Leo’s expression turned dark and his brow furrowed. The corners of his mouth were pulled into a frown as he picked up the wicker basket that he dropped before. 

“So be it.” Leonardo mumbled before stalking off into the woods, the basket tucked under his arm. 

Arriving back home, he quickly snuck into bed. Once he was certain that neither his master nor his brother’s were awake, he placed the basket on the floor beside his bed, removing the cloth to look at what was inside. A symbol of his feelings for Usagi.

A rabbit carved out of jade and white quartz.


End file.
